figenus_foraura_the_banishedfandomcom-20200214-history
Thotitrix
The "Thotitrix" is the device wielded from the secondary character of Benette Tennyson in the FFTB series, and was discovered by her in the same vain as Prime Ben. Though also named the Omnitrix like her Prime counterpart, it is nicknamed the Thotitrix to separate the two of them. Appearance Benette Tennyson wields the Thotitrix on her left wrist, which heavily resembles Ben 10: Omniverse's incarnation of the Omnitrix, but being colored a lighter-shade of green to match the color of Benette Tennyson's eyes, make-up, and jewelry, along with its sides being encrusted with oval-shaped emeralds. Function To utilize the Thotitrix, it acts largely the same as the Omnitrix from Omniverse, with Benette pressing the face-plate of the Thotitrix to activate it, which causes the face-plate to slide upwards, exposing a circular holographic wheel that displays simplistic icons of each of the aliens' faces. Benette uses her other hand to move the wheel with brushing motions, almost like a touch-screen, and selects an alien, displayed as the middle icon in the upper-half of the holographic wheel. With the alien selected, the holographic wheel will fade away, allowing the Thotitrix core to emerge upwards, primed for transformation, allowing Benette to slam her hand down on the dial, core to slam back down and eject the alien DNA into her body, triggering a transformation sequence and the user becoming the selected alien life-form. Modes The different modes of the Thotitrix, represented by the dial emitting different colors. Identical to that of the modes of the Mary Sue, just with different colors. * Active Mode: Represented by the color bright-green. Active mode is the normal mode for the Thotitrix and means it is properly functioning. * Recharge Mode: Represented by the color bright-red. Recharge mode is the mode for the Thotitrix when it's on a forced cool-down after extensive alien usage. * Capture Mode: Represented by the color bright-blue. Capture mode is the mode for the Thotitrix when device has detected an alien life-form/DNA source of an alien not present in the Thotitrix's DNA database, triggering a holographic scan of the life-form and the unlocking of their DNA sample on the Thotitrix. * Self-Destruct Mode: Represented by the color bright-orange. Self-destruct mode is the mode for the Thotitrix. Depending on the set timer, the Thotitrix will explode with immense force that increases the longer the timer is, ranging from the device just destroying itself on a 30-second timer, to it obliterating an entire universe on a 5-day timer. * Inactive Mode: Represented by the color dark-gray. Inactive mode is the mode for the Thotitrix upon it being disabled, usually by Figenus herself. The Thotitrix also takes on said color when the Thotitrix is not being utilized by a user. * Forcefully-Deactivated Mode: Represented by the color pitch-black, technically the absence of a color. Forcefully-deactivated mode is the mode for the Thotitrix upon it being completely disabled, usually as a defense mechanism to keep sinister personnel from accessing it. * Repair Mode: Represented by the color light-gray. Repair mode is the mode for the Thotitrix upon it being utilized to repair genetic damage and forced alteration of an outside personnel's DNA. Similar to the change mode, it is also represented by an emitted holographic beam generated from the dial of the Thotitrix. * Under Magical Influence: Represented by the color bright-purple. When the device under the influence of magic, usually mana, the Thotitrix will glow said color and be manipulated, albeit to a limited degree, by said magic. * Error Alert/Malfunctioning: Represented by the color white. When the device is suffering any form of error, internal technical issue, or generally malfunctioning, such as being present in extreme electromagnetic interference, the Thotitrix will glow said color. * System Crash: Represented by the color bright-yellow, technically the absence of a color. When the device is malfunctioning and eventually goes critical, the Thotitrix will completely lock up for a short amount of time, allowing it to reboot and restore itself, and glow said color. Features * The Thotitrix mainly allows the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-form that are each with their own unique powers, abilities, and weaknesses, in a selection of alien DNA in groups of 10. ** The Thotitrix generates a special bio-ergokinetic energy upon its triggering of an alien transformation, turning its wearer into the selected alien life-form. ** The Thotitrix contains alien DNA samples that are regarded as the naturally-fittest of their species, having the most-naturally-strongest abilities and powers. *** In the case of the Thotitrix, it grants its DNA sample the most impressive curvature around, boasting with femininity. Even aliens who don't naturally have breast are augmented via splicing said DNA sample with some of Benette's genes. *** The Thotitrix grants its alien DNA samples with special additional abilities focused around their curves, usually a variant of their existing abilities. * The user can change the user back from their alien form by striking the dial, usually with their hand, which disrupts the flow of the Thotitrix's bio-energy, reverting them back to their natural form. * The Thotitrix has a quick change feature. ** With a mental thought, the user can instead consciously transform into an different alien form when striking the dial, instead of transforming back to their natural form. However, in most cases, the user does not have selection over said quick-changing and the alien life-form they instead become will be randomly selected. * The Thotitrix can alter its size to fit the user's wrist. * The Thotitrix can protect its user from several negative effects that would result in extreme injury and death by transforming them into an alien that would survive said situation. * The Thotitrix has a built-in bio-energy feedback blast, utilized as a defense mechanism if anyone were to try and forcefully remove the Thotitrix from its user. ** The Thotitrix can't be removed or taken off through normal means, only being able to be taken off with the user entering a specific voice code. * The Thotitrix can show a database image of all currently-unlocked aliens. * The Thotitrix can genetically repair genetic damage of an outside force, though the process takes up an extreme amount of energy. ** In addition, the Thotitrix can genetically manipulate not just the user's DNA, but can reprogram and fuse selected personnel with alien DNA, turning them into forced hybrids, although the process is permanent and can only be reverted by the Thotitrix's repair mode of genetic damage. * Stated above, the coloration of the Thotitrix's active mode is copied to match the user's eye color, a feature that can be turned off with a specific vocal code. * The Thotitrix can be synchronized with another similar Omnitrix-like device via interlocking them with specific vocal codes. ** This synchronization allows one user to use the other's database of aliens, along with their device's implemented features, as long as they are possible on their own device. Both users can even become the same alien. * The Thotitrix is immune to radiation, extreme temperature, including water, ice, and fire, an immense amount of shock impact or pressure, and so on. * The Thotitrix has a semi-sentient A.I. (artificial intelligence) that speaks in a monotone, slightly-lighter variant of the Thotitrix user's own voice. * The Thotitrix can function as a GPS, able to display a holographic map from the gray lights on its dial. * The Thotitrix features a 2-way communication system with other Omnitrix-like devices. * The Thotitrix has a built-in Universal Translator, able to translate any alien language into an desired language the user can understand, such as English. History TBD Alien Roster Aliens #1 Through #10: (Playlist One) * Heatblast: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the star Pyros. * Wildmutt: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Vuplimancer from the planet Vulpin. * Diamondhead: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. * XLR8: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. * Grey Matter: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime. * Four Arms: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. * Stinkfly: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra. * Ripjaws: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Pisciss Volann from the planet Pisciss. * Upgrade: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph from the planet Galvan B'''. * Ghostfreak: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a '''Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos. Aliens #11 Through #20: (Playlist Two) * Cannonbolt: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Arburian Pelarota from the destroyed planet Arburias. * Wildvine: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Florauna from the planet Flors Verdance. * Blitzwulf: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Loboan from the moon Luna Lobo. * Snare-Oh: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Thep Khufan from the planet Anur Khufos. * Frankenstrike: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl. * Perk Upchuck: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Perk Gourmand from the planet Peptos XIII. * Ditto: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Splixson from the planet Hathor. * Eye Guy: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Opticoid from the planet Sightra. * Arctiguana: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Polar Manzardill from the planet X'Nelli. * Way Big: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a a To'kustar from Cosmic Storms. Aliens #21 Through #30: (Playlist Three) * Swampfire: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a blossomed Methanos from the planet Methanos. * Echo Echo: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia. * Humungousaur: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. * Jetray: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Aerophibian from the planet Aeropela. * Big Chill: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from the planets Kylmyys. * Chromastone: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Crystalsapien from the planet Petropia. * Brainstorm: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV. * Spidermonkey: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Arachnichimp from the planet Aranhaschimnia. * Goop: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Polymorph from the planet Viscosia. * Alien X: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation. Aliens #31 Through #40: (Playlist Four) * Lodestar: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Biosovortian from the planet At'tracta. * Rath: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Appoplexian from the planet Appolexia. * Nanomech: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a genetic, entwined hybrid of Nanobot and Homosapien DNA, created by the Thotitrix itself. * Water Hazard: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Orishan from the planet Kiusana. * AmpFibian: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Amperi from the planet Tesslos. * Armodrillo: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Talpaedan from the planet Terraexcava. * Terraspin: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Geochelone Aerio from the planet Aldabra. * NRG: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Prypiatosian-B from the planet Prypiatos. * Fasttrack: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Citrakayah '''from the planet '''Chalybeas. * Clockwork: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Chronosapien from the planet Huygens. Aliens #41 Through #50: (Playlist Five) * ChamAlien: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Merlinisapien from the planet Merlinos. * Shocksquatch: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Gimlinopithecus from the planet Pattersonea. * Eatle: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Oryctini from the planet Coleop Terra. * Jury Rigg: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Planchaküle from the planet Aul-Turrhen. * Spitter: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Spheroid from the planet Scalpasc. * Feedback: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Conductoid from the nebula Teslavorr. * Bloxx: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Segmentasapien from the planet Polyominus. * Gravattack: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Galilean from the planet Keplorr. * Crashhopper The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Orthopterran from the planet Stridua. * Ball Weevil: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Insectoid Clean-Up Crew Unit from the planet Aw'fulus. Aliens #51 Through #60: (Playlist Six) * Walkatrout: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Ickthyperambuloid from the planet Gilli-Perambulous Promenade. * Pesky Dust: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Nemuina from the planet Nemunimos IV. * Molestache: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Whiskascruff from the planet Mostaccio. * The Worst: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Atrocian from the planet Aw'fulus. * Kickin' Hawk: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Robakian from the planet Thoreau. * Toepick: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Procerusian from the Xoppop black hole. * Astrodactyl: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Pturbosaurian from the planet Terradino. * Bullfrag: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Incursean from the destroyed planet Incursia. * Atomix: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Genshi'ryoku from the planet Miehneppo. * Gutrot: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Plynovy from the gas giant Wilthogremor. Aliens #61 Through #63: (Playlist Seven) * Whampire: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Vladat from the planet Anur Vladias. * Buzzshock: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Nosedeenian from the Nosedeen Quasar. * Murk Upchuck: The Thotitrix's DNA sample of a Murk Gourmand from the planet Peptos XIII. Trivia *The nickname of the "Thotitrix" was particularly chosen due to its unintentional inclusion of the word "tit" in the center. *In Benette's dimension, the Thotitrix is the original Omnitrix from the original series and Alien Force, which was never destroyed at the end of Alien Force, but was temporarily left deactivated. Although Benette had possession of an Ultimatrix created by her version of Albedo, named Albedette, which possessed all of her past aliens, plus some Ultimate forms, she received the restored Thotitrix by the end of Ultimate Alien, which had been upgrade with new technology by her version of Azmuth, named Azbust. **At the beginning of Alien Force, the Thotitrix never recalibrated, but instead was upgraded by Azbust during the time skip between the original series and Alien Force. *The Thotitrix was formerly considered to be that of the Omnitrix from the Reboot continuity of the Ben 10 franchise, but was instead exchanged for the Omniverse's Omnitrix variation. **However, this scrapped decision later sparked the creation of Reboot Benette, or RBenette. *The Thotitrix's holographic wheel is differently disguised than Omniverse's Omnitrix's holographic wheel, being larger with the alien icons being displayed on the dial all around, instead just the upper-half. *The Thotitrix was formerly going to be given complete Master Control, and while the idea was scrapped, the idea of the Thotitrix gaining either temporary or permanent Master Control usage in the future is still up in the air. *The Thotitrix's alien rosters are slightly different, due to the events of Benette gaining her playlists of aliens varying. **Benette never lost Ghostfreak, as Zs'Skayr in her dimension never existed. **Benette named Frankenstrike and Snare-Oh on the spot, eventually Bltizwulf around the events of Ultimate Alien, upon her and several other past aliens being unlocked by her future counterpart, Benette Tit-Thousand. **Benette unlocked Arctiguana during the events of Secret of the Omnitrix (named "Secret of The Thotitrix" in her dimension), later Way Big. **Several events, such as Chromastone's resurrection into Diamondhead and the temporary escape of Chromastone, Spidermonkey, Goop, and Way Big's escape after an attempted hacking of the Omnitrix, never happened. **Swampfire matured into her blossomed form near the middle of Ultimate Alien, rather within the last few dozen episodes of Omniverse. **In addition to re-unlocking several previously-locked aliens Benette Tit-Thousand had access to during the original series before they were temporarily locked off again when the Thotitrix was upgraded at the beginning of Alien Force, including much of the original 10 and all of the second roster's aliens besides Cannonbolt and Way Big, Benette Tit-Thousand was also granted new aliens, such as Fasttrack, Clockwork, Jury Rigg, and Spitter. ***Benette first used both Fasttrack and Clockwork on-screen during the later episodes of Ultimate Alien. ***Benette first used Spitter off-screen just a few episodes after Clockwork's debut. **Benette didn't unlock Shocksquatch until the beginning of Omniverse. ***Benette unlocked Feedback soon after, but scanned it from an unknown DNA source. ****The Conductoid DNA sample was an off-screen villain of hers, and of female gender. ****The female Conductoid villain is planned to appear in FFTB as a major villain in the future, probably during a Benette-focused arc. **Benette had access to Murk Upchuck since early Alien Force, but a technical issue in the Omniverse Omnitrix caused Murk Gourmand DNA to be temporarily locked, until the error was repaired off-screen, allowing her to technically first appear on-screen near the end of Omniverse, although she had been used off-screen before the technical issue. ***This same issue repeatedly also affected Buzzshock not once but a few times, who first appeared in the finale of the original series, along with Eye Guy, then finally reappeared near the middle of Ultimate Alien after she was re-unlocked by Benette Tit-Thousand, and finally reappeared near the end of Omniverse. *Many aliens have been granted species and planet names that are left unknown in the canon continuity's lore, due to the fact the creator despises the idea of them being just left as "unknown" and thus, decided to do something about it. **Practically all of the new species and planet names were from notes of a past Ben 10 project that was scrapped due to a loss of interest. **The new species and planet names include the planet names of Clockwork, Crashhopper, ChamAlien, The Worst, and Bullfrag, and both the species and planet names of Ball Weevil, Molestache, Toepick, Kickin' Hawk, Atomix, and Gutrot. **The species name of Astrodactyl, "pturbosapien" was made up on the spot by one of the creators of the Ben 10 classic continuity when asked online, and due to this, is not considered canonical, but is in the FFTB series. **The meanings and origins of the new species and planet names are described in the Trivia section of the page dedicated toward the list of 60 or so canonical aliens.